


Nobody said it was easy

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dehumanization, Gore, Immortality, Really that first tag is this whole thing oops, Um., Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it's such a shame for us to part</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody said it was easy

Josh stands up as the next specimen is wheeled in. 

The mask is taken off its face, and it is lifted onto the operating table. 

Josh pales as he sees what it looks like. 

The fact that he doesn't start right away makes the deliverer narrow their eyes at him. “Is there a problem?”

Josh quickly shakes his head. 

“Then get to it. I don't want it screaming when it wakes up.”

 _It's not him, it's just another specimen. Act like this is normal. Routine._ Josh thinks to himself. 

He picks up his scalpel and begins to work. 

The chest is cut open first, muscle pared off of bone to expose a ribcage, the still-breathing lungs, the still-beating heart. Blood is already getting everywhere, but Josh is used to it. 

Another tool cuts through the ribs and allows Josh to gain access to the heart and lungs. 

He cuts out the left one first, a delicate tool separating the organ. Next is the other lung, and then the two are categorized into their box. 

Josh very, very carefully cuts out the heart. This is the most difficult part of the process, making sure that there is no damage done to the organs. 

The heart is slowing down its beating when Josh places it into its box. 

A seconds after the specimen opens its eyes, the last movement it'll be able to make for a while. It tries to breathe with no lungs. 

Josh wants to let it be free, but he can't. If he doesn't do this, they both… Is it truly die?

They both are immortal, after all. 

He cuts open the specimen’s abdomen, starting with the removal of the kidneys. He knows it's silently suffering, unable to breathe, unable to even move. Hell. 

Next is the stomach, then the intestines, then the liver. 

And that's it. 

Josh doesn't bother to stitch the wounds closed again. 

He finally allows himself to recognize who he has done this too. 

“Tyler…” He whispers, blinking away tears. “I'm so, so, sorry.” He doesn't even know if Tyler can hear him. “I just… I just want to put off this happening to me.”

He remembers being captured, pleading for anything to save himself. It was learned that he could easily acquire any skill. So they set him to do… This. 

“Please forgive me.” He says, before lifting up Tyler's limp body and placing it into a box. 

Tyler's brain is still alive, though. He’ll be trapped for possibly the rest of eternity. 

“I love you.” Josh whispers, and then someone comes and carts the boxes away. 

He sits and waits for the next specimen.

**Author's Note:**

> ????


End file.
